


It's (Mostly) Greek to Me

by CoffeeStars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, frat AU, it's just pure sweet and fluff, like seven pages of headcanons and extras, outsider pov, rookies hanging around, there's more on tumblr tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/pseuds/CoffeeStars
Summary: Geno is the President of Rho Epsilon Nu. Sidney is not impressed.(A snapshot of a love story told in three short parts.)





	It's (Mostly) Greek to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Head on over to my [tumblr index](http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/index) for more sidgeno headcanons, drabbles, and extras (I'm talking mermaid AU, time travel AU, there's like 15+ in here) and shout with me!!

**I.**

It starts like this: the Rho Epsilon Nu international headquarters requires each member to do at least ten hours of volunteer service each semester, and Geno, the hockey-loving, current VP of Service and President-hopeful, signs them all up to help out in a local youth hockey program.

“It’s so damn early,” Flower moans. “Why are we awake?”

Because apparently children love to be awake at 9 AM to gear up and slip and slide all over the rink like baby penguins. And it’s because the Rhos have been very much lacking in community service hours, and the Greek Life advisor has been on their ass about it since Geno got the position, and he’s sick and tired of being hungover and having to go to the office at ass o'clock to discuss what they could do together to help Rho Ep improve when Geno knows fully well that nothing can really be changed until the next rush event when they get new pledges, which isn’t until the following semester.

On an unrelated note, it’s at this very rink where Geno meets the most gorgeous man in the country, possibly the world, in the shape of the head program volunteer. Unfortunately, the most gorgeous man in the world seems to hate Geno on sight. He glances at Geno and the Rhos behind him, at their sweatshirt letters, all sleep-rumpled and looking like they’d had too much to drink last night (not Geno; he knew he didn’t want to die and collapse on kiddies), and gave a very unimpressed and unfairly pretty frown. His nametag says ‘Sidney.’

“I can’t have you in that,” Sidney says brusquely, folding his arms.

“Have what?” Geno asks, flabbergasted. Then he looks down at his shirt: ‘ _Looking 4 a one night stand,_ ’ it proclaimed proudly. “Oh.”

“I have a program shirt you can change into, follow me.”

Geno does, and he gets an eyeful of Sidney’s fantastic rear as Sidney turns to lead him towards the benches, where a box of shirts sat.

-

So one hour later, after the piercing laughter of children have sobered Flower up, and after witnessing Sidney the Gorgeous with a toddler in each arm, smiling a brilliant, crooked grin as he coos at them, Geno  _knows_ he has to ask Sidney out before the day is over.

Of course, he immediately gets his heart broken.

“No thanks,” Sidney says, gathering his bag. “I’m busy.”

“How’s about next week?” Geno asks. “I’m know great ice cream place, you love.”

Sidney gives Geno a once-over, his face passive.

“I don’t do frat guys,” Sidney says, then tosses Geno’s one night stand shirt over. “You left this.”

Geno swears he’s going to burn the shirt once he gets back to the house.

-

Geno starts to volunteer at the rink by himself. He finds out the schedules of the programs from the director herself, then goes every Saturday with the hope of seeing Sidney. Sometimes Sidney is there, surprised to see Geno with a toddler or two climbing his legs, but he always skates away pretty fast, headed towards a kid lying face down on the ice to help them up.

“I wish you’d just go home,” Sidney says, looking pained whenever Geno tries to get close to him. “If you’re not here for the kids, then don’t bother.”

“I’m love kids,” Geno says. “Want twenty when I grow up. Have my own mini hockey league.”

Sidney just rolls his eyes, but he’s looking less stiff the next Saturday, when Geno brings him a latte and a cheese Danish for breakfast.

-

About ten Saturdays later, all the parents at the rink know Geno on sight, and at least five kids have permanently latched onto Geno, shrieking with glee as Geno fake-roars and pretends to chase them. Geno now knows that Sidney goes to the same school as him, is a little younger but in the same year, and he’s majoring in Physiology and Neuroscience (and double minoring in something else, Geno can’t remember) with a GPA of 4.0. Sidney part-times at the student government office and volunteers at the Little Hockey Stars program every Saturday, and he’s gentle with his encouragements with crying children and loves the Penguins fiercely.

Sidney smiles a little at him in the mornings, murmuring a soft, “Morning, G,” when he passes by, which is more than Geno had hoped for. He loves volunteering at the rink more than he’d expected, and even on days when Sidney isn’t there, he’s surprised to find out that he isn’t too disappointed, especially when little kids trip their way towards him with a toothy grin, shouting, “Geno! I missed you!”

“Hey,” Sidney says one day, catching up to him after the program is over in the locker room. “I just—thanks for covering for me last week.”

“No problem,” Geno says, tucking his skates under his arm. “I’m see you next week, maybe? If you not have midterms?”

Sidney blushes, then holds out an arm to stop Geno from moving farther away. “Um. About the ice cream place. I know it’s been a while, but uh. If you’re still up for it, I’d—I mean—I can pay—or if you’re busy—”

It takes Geno a full twenty seconds to process whatever Sidney was trying to mumble out, then it hits him like a freight train. “You asking me out on date?”

“I misjudged you,” Sidney says apologetically. “I wasn’t having that great of a day when I first met you, but I figured that no one comes to rink for over two months if they’re not actually serious about the program.” He shrugs, then backs away. “I don’t have the best experience with frat guys. Got dumped by one after a week because he just wanted to experiment, you know—”

“I’m not do that,” Geno garbles out. His tongue feels too big for his mouth. “I want to take you on lots of dates. Very serious dates. We hold hands and I walk you home. Maybe kiss you goodbye if you let me.” Fuck, why’d he say that? “Uh. If you. If is okay—”

“Yes,” Sidney says earnestly. “I’d like that.”

-

Three more Saturdays later, and many more trips to Geno’s favorite ice cream/cheesecake shop, at 7:30 AM, Sidney is stirring awake in the Rho Epsilon Nu house, his curls tickling Geno’s chin from where his head is resting on Geno’s chest. Geno is rubbing at Sidney’s bare shoulder with his thumb.

“We have to wake up, G,” Sidney mutters softly. “Have to…skate…and volunteer…and the kids.”

“Fifteen more minutes, baby,” Geno says, kissing Sidney’s forehead and tucks him in. Sidney sighs contently and snuggles in closer, chasing Geno’s warmth like a cat. “Have lots of time.” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**II.**

Geno, resident mopey fraternity president, has been switching between doing his practice problems to just staring at his phone in between breaks that he keeps giving himself (too frequently, Jake thinks). Phil rolls his eyes and tries to pluck the phone away Geno’s hands, but he frowns and tilts back, giving him a warning growl, “ _Hey_. What you doing?”

“You need to finish the problem and stop spacing out,” Phil says. “I’m not pulling another all-nighter just because you can’t get your shit together.”

Geno’s about to retort, probably in some pretty unsavory words, but his phone buzzes, the screen flashing the name “Sidney))))) <3.” He hurriedly picks up and walks off to a far, secluded corner of the library, lowering his voice to a soft, coddling tone that Jake hadn’t even known Geno was capable of: “Hi baby. You do okay? Tired?”

“I cannot wait until Sidney’s back,” Phil mutters to Flower, who’s smacking his gum and clicking rapidly in a manner that suggests he is definitely not studying. “G’s been like this since Sidney called him crying last week.”

“Why was Sidney crying?” Flower asks absently.

“Not like full crying. Just a little bit. Misses Pittsburgh, I guess,” Phil says. “Homesick, most likely. Sweden is pretty far away.” Phil shrugs. “Sid’s over it, but you know how Geno gets.”

“I do know how Geno gets,” Flower replies, scratching down some words in his notebook. “Well. One more week and Sid’s home.”

“Thank God.”

Jake throws a look at Conor and the rest of the pledges, and they silently agree that Sidney must be Geno’s girlfriend who’s studying abroad in Sweden, and that in one week, they’d get to meet this Sidney. Jake can see from the corner of his eyes that the kid’s already on the J. Crew website, scrolling through some nice button-ups to prepare for the occasion.

-

“I bet she’s blonde,” Olli says. “With a huge rack.”

“I heard from Flower that Sidney has a 4.0,” Conor says. “Physio major with a double minor in history and linguistics. Loves hockey too. Do you think she’s in one of the sororities?”

“She’s probably tiny,” Jake offers, throwing back a shot. “And Geno can pick her right up.”

“S’hot,” another pledge murmurs, nearly inaudible over the sound of the bass. “Should I get a haircut?”

“Aren’t you trying to grow it out?” Conor asks.

“Yeah,” the pledge responds. “But we’re meeting  _Sidney_. It’s important.”

And it  _is_  important, isn’t it?

-

One week later, and three pledges have gotten haircuts. Olli’s got a brand new shirt from J. Crew and yet another four pledges are sporting new ties from Vineyard Vines. Geno’s passed out on the lounge couch after a particularly grueling midterm, and the Rho Epsilon Nu house is quiet.

Then the front door creaks open, and Flower and some guy quickly slip in, the latter with a duffel bag over his shoulder. Olli slumps visibly upon the realization that this guy isn’t Geno’s elusive girlfriend.

“Thanks for getting me from the airport, Flower,” the guy whispers. Probably a brother who went abroad, Jake assumes. There’d been at least five of those. “I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Flower responds. “I didn’t want to go to French anyways.”

The guy makes a face, then blinks when he sees the pledges, all dressed like they’re about to go out to brunch, in the kitchen. “Oh. Hello! You’re the new Rho pledges, right? Geno’s told me about you guys. I’m Sid.”

He extends his hand and greets everyone, smiling in this heart-melting way that Jake totally had not expected. He just seems so earnest, and even Olli has to smile when Sid says, “Olli, right? Am I saying that right?”

“So,” Jake starts, “when did you rush?”

Sid makes a strange face. “I didn’t.”

“Oh. Okay. Wait. What?” Then why was he allowed in the house?

Sid turns back to Flower, setting his duffel down. “Where’s G?”

“Probably still on the couch. Got wrecked by 130L,” Flower says.

“Oh, man,” Sid says. “Maybe I should go back—”

 _Go back?_ the pledges all simultaneously think, judging by their expressions.  _Doesn’t Sid live in the house_?

“No, he’ll be happy that you’re here,” Flower says. “Go wake him up.”

“Wait, don’t—” one of the pledges start. He’d accidentally woken Geno up once, and Geno had practically verbally ripped him a new one. “He’s gonna—”

But Sid’s already headed to the lounge, quickly followed by Flower and his phone on ‘record.’ The pledges all follow quietly, crowding behind a wall as Sid spots Geno sprawled like a limp starfish on the couch. He smiles fondly, then heads right over, sitting on the space near Geno’s midsection and carding his fingers through Geno’s mussed-up hair.

Olli looks like a million thoughts are running through his head. “What the—”

Conor’s mouth drops. “Wait a minute—”

“Let’s get you in a real bed,” Sid murmurs, shaking Geno awake. “It can’t be comfortable here.”

Geno makes a frustrated noise, annoyed at being woken up. “Don’t fucking touch—” He opens his eyes, just barely. Then Jake sees Geno’s eyes shoot open wide. He opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again.  

“Hey, G,” Sid says, smiling as he brushed Geno’s hair back. “Had a nice nap?”

“ _Sidney_ ,” Geno says, almost brokenly, then surges up to kiss Sid right on the mouth. “You’re home.  _You’re home_.”

He picks Sidney up and Sidney laughs as he locks his legs around Geno’s waist, giggling as Geno’s stubble scratches at his neck. Geno can’t seem to stop kissing Sidney’s face, nuzzling at him like a starving man. “You not call me? Why not call? You give me heart attack.”

“It’s called a surprise, G,” Sidney says, in between kisses and this silly honking laughter that makes his whole face glow pink. He’s very attractive, Jake notes. Not that he was interested or anything.

“No more study abroad,” Geno insists. “Only study abroad in US, in next city over. Sweden too far.”

“I missed you, too,” Sidney says, bending down to kiss Geno deeply, letting out a satisfied little noise.

The pledge in the back, the one who’d gotten the haircut, finally makes a sound.

“Wait, fuck,  _that’s_ Sidney. Oh my  _God_.”

 

* * *

 

 

**III.**

“Everyone put money in hat,” Geno demands, pushing back to the Rhos at the soccer team's Kick It Off! fundraiser. He’s holding out his Penguins cap. “Right now, immediately.”

“Why?” Jake says, even as he’s fishing out a twenty. “Didn’t we already donate at the front door?”

“They’re bidding on a date with Sid,” Flower says, passing the cap around. “If the Rhos don’t win against the football team, Geno’s forehead vein will burst.” He shouts, “Come on, boys. This is gonna be cheaper than paying for Geno’s impending ER trip. Pull up your Venmo if you don’t have cash on hand.” 

Olli nudges Jake and points at the football team, who’s passing a fucking  _bucket_ of cash around. The captain, this big, beefy guy who’s been leering at Sidney and Sidney’s Ass every five seconds, is giving Jake the creeps. 

“We’re gonna have to send Geno to the ER,” Conor moans, dragging his hands down his face. “They have a cash bucket. We have a dinky little money hat. Oh no, oh God, I can’t breathe–”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, don’t freak out,” Jake says. “We have to win. We  _will_ win.”

-

“Fifty!” a girl shouts. Her letters say that she’s from the Beta Sig sorority. Her sisters are all giggling and cheering her on.

“Fifty?” the announcer says. “We got a fifty! I think we can do a little better than that for our star player!”

Sidney shifts uncomfortably on the podium, but he waves a shy hello in the Rhos’ direction. Geno yells out, “Seventy-five!” Then, after shooting a death glare at the football captain, he adds, “I love you, Sid! You look amazing!” 

People are whistling, and the sororities are ‘aww-ing’ among themselves after this declaration. The football captain narrows his eyes. 

“One hundred and fifty,” he shouts, followed by more hollering from his team. He gives Sidney a self-satisfied leer, and Sidney turns to Geno in a kind of helpless panic.

“How much do we have in here?” Jake whispers.

“Two hundred,” Conor says. “As long as Geno doesn’t get to that number too fast, we might be able to outlast them.”

“ _Two hundred_ ,” Geno screams.

“Fuck,” Olli says. 

“Two hundred from the Rho Ep boys,” the announcer crows. “Going once, going twice–”

“It’s okay, Hags went over to check out how much money they had,” Olli says. “Their bucket was full of fucking ones and quarters. They don’t have more than us.”

“Three hundred dollars!” the football captain shouts out, and Geno turns his head so fast Jake was afraid he’d get whiplash. “For a date with Sidney Patrick Crosby!” 

“They were using Venmo,” Conor cries, spiraling again as he scrolls through the public transactions. “We’re fucked.”

“Jesus Christ,” the announcer says. “Looks like you’re popular today, aren’t you, Sid?” 

Sidney says nothing, only a half-hearted shrug aimed mostly at Geno like, ‘ _Well, you tried your best.’_

 _“_ Going once!” the announcer says. “Going twice! And our one and only Croz goes to–”

“ _Five hundred dollars_!” a new voice says. Geno’s eyes look like they’re nearly about to pop out of his head as Ovi and the rest of the Kappa Alpha Pis step up. “Five hundred dollars from Kappas for the Rho Eps,” Ovi says, grinning. “Which makes it seven hundred dollars total. For Sidney Patrick Crosby.”

“Shit,” the football team groans.

“Well, damn. Sold,” the announcer says, also gaping.

Sidney makes a delighted, astonished noise, then rushes off the stage and into Geno’s arms, peppering his face with kisses. “You did it! You did it!” he yells. “Thank you, thank you–”

Tanger and Flower are clapping Ovi on the back. “Why’d you do it, man?”

“Was Nicky’s idea,” he says. “Found some leftover in our budget that we didn’t get to use for philanthropy event. Would have gone back to headquarters at year end, so might as well donate it to good cause.”

“Well,” Flower says, looking at Geno hoisting Sidney up and nosing at his boyfriend’s neck, “it went to something, alright. We owe you one.”

“I know,” Ovi says, smiling. “You think I do for charity?”

“I mean, that was kind of the point of this event,” Jake mutters, but he goes unheard as Geno’s cheering and the Rhos’ celebration drown him out. 


End file.
